Alfred
Release - Walkthrough - Make a Date - Gallery - Alfred is one of the two choices of characters for romance initially released when Blood In Roses+ first came out. His route takes place in Season 1. Alfred is described as a man who can often be rude, oppressive or hostile to most people,but then later on shows a kinder and warmer side to himself, usually only to the people he loves. Alfred also secretly loves cats, which is why he wants to befriend Spade. Story *Background Alfred is known as one of Harold’s descendants, but also for his charisma amongst creatures who take up residence at the hotel. Prior to the start of the game, he used to play on his own, and it is suggested he had issues connecting with others. He couldn’t interact well with his brother, Rupert, who is illuded to have been spending his time in the library. As a result, Alfred began to slowly also isolate himself, however was saved when Tatiana, Harold’s lover at the time, introduced him to Rosapast. From that point onwards Alfred made it his duty to look after and protect Rosapast. Alfred’s wish is to run the hotel in order to protect the identity of Rosapast and continue looking after her. Due to his harsh personality, short temper and hidden sweet side, he has caught the attention of Bridget, a young vampire currently residing within the hotel. Story Alfred first encounters Mina outside the hotel, before she is captured. He then meets her again in her room, where he comes to check whether she's become his belonging. Demanding that she tells him that she's in love with him, he is suprised to find out that she has not become his belonging. For a moment his angry attitude subsides, only to be replaced by silence. He then commands Mina to look into his eyes, which turn red (See Red Eyes for more infomation) and then repeats the command. When she refuses him again he becomes aggitated and confused, however, Mina does not back down. Rupert interupts and pushes Alfred aside, knowing that Mina hasn't turned. Now Rupert asks her if she would become his belonging only to be rejected also. Upon realising that she's become neither of their belongings, Rupert and Alfred summarise that their power doesn't work on her, for some bizarre reason. Alone to listen to their musings, Mina stands idly in the room. After a moment, Rupert reaches out and takes Mina's hand, causing her to tremble. He let's go and offers instead to take her around the castle. Alfred starts to run after his older brother, only to turn back and check on Mina. In the lobby, Alfred and Rupert take it in turns to teach Mina about the hotel and how it runs. Rupert also offers to introduce Mina to the Vampire origins and hotel manager next time they visit. Upon ascending the grand staircase, they come to face with a giant portrait. Alfred reveals it to be of Harold. From seemingly no where, a little girl appears, screeching Alfred's name. The young girl is one of the first class guests of the hotel, and Rupert Introduces her as Lady Bridget. She invites him to a tea party, only for Rupert to mistake the invitation to him. Alfred then escorts Bridget away. In Events *That enticing smile *Romantic prophecy *Infatuation *Thaw my heart *Boys of BiR *Too hard to resist *Taste like honey *Ms Bloodsucker *BRING IT ON! *Hide and seek *Sweet morning kiss *Under the stars *Beyond love *Who's at the door? *He knows it all *Your tempting lips *Fall harvest *Get me drunk! *Libra Sincera Orchestra *Another day , another story ; part A and B *Foal in love *Sakura party *Tea party *Be my Valentine *Exchange gift , part 1 2 and 3 *Chess story *Halloween party *Single devotion *Rainy day *Perfect summertime date *Operation devlish love (1 and 2) *Sweet moments ( 1 and 2) Personality Under construction Make a date : coordinated look The complete list of the items required to (re)create this look: For the player side: * The frilled ribbon headpiece * Fairy braided updo hair * Gold clear eyes * Belted mini skirt * Gothic tight blouse * Black ribbon shoes For the garden side: * Rupert's outfit * Riding crop * Night rose garden Hair from make a date.jpg|Fairy braided updo hair (gold) Clear eyes (gold).jpg|Clear eyes (gold) gothic tigh blouse - make a date.jpg|Gothic tight blouse Belted mini skirt.jpg|Belted mini skirt shoes.png|Black ribbon boots Alfred outfit.png|Alfred's outfit crop.jpg|Riding crop Night rose garden.png|Night rose garden Ribbon - alfred's-make a date.png|Frilled ribbon hair piece , charm level 100 His release Alfred didn't have a release event nor did Rupert due to them being the core characters of the game when first launched. On the 28 October 2018 , Solmare unveiled a second proper release. A specific early bird set has been created for this occasion. The early bird set was composed of the following items: * Prize for reading the chapter 1: Red roses and crosses choker , charm level 70. * Prize for reading the chapter 3: daring eyebrows , charm level 70. * Prize for reading the chapter 7: flower corsage , charm level 70. * Prize for reading the chapter 9 : long twisted hair , charm level is assumed to be 100 * Prize for reading one ending: tight tank dress , charm level 100. * Prize for reading two ending (both toccata and sonata) : Gothic quilling wallpaper , charm level 100. 030_01_ne_01_r.png|Roses and crosses choker 030_01_brow_01_r.png|Daring eyebrows 030_01_he_01_r.png|Flower corsage Trivia * Alfred was one of the first characters introduced in the game, along with Rupert * Alfred has a fondness for cats. * He has a sweet tooth, and enjoys tea, although he only shows this side to Bridget and MC. When Jack appears, unless Bridget is with him, he hides the fondness. To some degree this might illude he likes her, or is worried about hurting her feelings.It could also be a distrust towards Jack, who is comically known for teasing people, regardless of their status or residence. * In Cecil's route it is revealed that the two spent time playing together as children, and would often poke fun at one another for fun, although the two were happy to recline at Tatiana's feet when she read a story, or told one from her heart. * As a child, Alfred used to make up stories, although of what nature, is unknown. Cecil reveals this in the preview at the end of Evans story, Chapter 5. Retrieved 13/10/19 Transcript References *Alfred release event announcement on facebook. *Walkthrough:Otome Otaku Girl Additional references: The make a a date section: part of the items were collected as rewards for playing make a date. However, some items went missing after the global update of December 2018 concerning the cookies killing. The ribbon was added on the 14 February 2020 , after Solmare finally put back those items as avatar items in the shop. Category:Characters Category:Alfred Category:Season 1 Category:Rank B